


Power Rangers: Eltar

by Autumn_Clearwater, Maswartz



Series: Maswartz's Powerverse [1]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Clearwater/pseuds/Autumn_Clearwater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maswartz/pseuds/Maswartz
Summary: Original universe in the Power Rangers lore.The story of the first Power Ranger team in the universe as they defend the planet Eltar from the warlord Noxturn.Based on Himitsu Sentai Gorenger





	1. The Noxturn Empire Discovers Eltar

**Power Rangers: Eltar**

**Chapter One: The Noxturn Empire Discovers Eltar**

Location: Noxturn Empire Slave Planet #16

Date: Noxturn Imperial Standard - 25:21 Month: 26 Day: 25 Year: 80

        The evil warlord Noxturn is having a surprise visit to the Noxturn Empire's sixteenth slave planet. While he is walking to the Imperial HQ for the planet, a small Aennakan female, looking to be around 6 Noxturn Imperial Standard years old, runs into him with her mother very close behind. The mother quickly grabs the girl scolding her almost immediately, "Mahluh! What in the fiery depths of Oiks are you doing?! Our species isn't even meant to be out!"

        The mother and daughter are immediately surrounded by Chiultian guards. The mother begins panicking and crying, "Please no! I am sorry! I was just trying to get my daughter back when she ran away from home! Please don't kill us!" Noxturn, in a moment of seemingly kindness, stops the guards with a single arm motion. He walks up to the mother, "You and your daughter may live if you join my army and leave your daughter here as a personal slave to one of these fine guards." The mother nods and says, "I'll do anything to keep my precious Mahluh alive!"

Three Noxturn Imperial Standard hours later on Noxturn's personal ship heading to the Noxturn Empire capital planet, renamed Noxturn after the empire was established

        Noxturn and the mother are sitting at a table, with Noxturn starting the conversation. "Congratulations on gaining my personal interest. You are getting a rare chance, the ability to be one of my personal generals without having to go through my army's ranks… Which we both know that you would never have a shot of both getting in or surviving the attempt. Now may I know the name of my newest general?"

        The mother nods and says, "My name is Fora. May I ask if you know of my species?" Noxturn tilts his head and says, "All I know is that you are an Aennakan. Is there anything in particular that I need to know about? Like say your species' food limitations, natural magic or similar abilities, and anything else of note." Fora nods and begins her explanation, "Ok so let's start with the easiest to answer. No obvious food limitations although if I do run into any I'll immediately notify the nutritional team for the fleet. We are able to summon creatures/demons and create weapons and armor from pure magic."

On the planet of Noxturn, personal landing bay of Emperor Noxturn

        Noxturn walks down the ramp to the surface of Noxturn followed by Fora, passed out on a floating table-like device. Noxturn is talking with a scientist, "An interesting development has been found… Although I would like to discuss the development in private with you. I am personally curious to see what hybrids with Aennakans could be made, along with the many different abilities that develop. Although I don't know how we will be able to find or even create them."

        The scientist nods and says, "Well I have heard of a group of scientists who are working on clone technology." They all enter into the Noxturn Imperial Military Center, with Fora being taken to the medical building to test her physical abilities. A scientist walks up to Noxturn and says, "My lord Noxturn, I would like to ask for your express permission to be working on creating bio-organic weapons and/or clones." Noxturn looks at her, "And what is the purpose of both projects?" The woman begins to sweats and says, "Well honestly… Curiosity and just us hoping to build up the Noxturn Imperial military forces." Noxturn stares at her and says, "Very well. You have my permission… In fact, I have a request: use the DNA of our Aennakan slaves for both projects." The woman bows and thanks him while running back to her lab.

        Noxturn tilts his head to back to the male scientist and says, "Ok back to our original discussion, Arjang. How goes that project that you are working on that is supposed to be able to absorb any power in the universe?" Arjang stops and points in a direction saying, "Well do you want to head to my personal lab or just continue to the main labs? My personal lab holds the project you are curious about while the main labs will have your new power armor and weapons." Noxturn stops to think, "Interesting… Do I want to see my new armor and weapons or do I want to know about this new project first? You know what Arjang? Let's see your project now, given that we're really close at the moment." Arjang nods and asks Noxturn to follow him.

In Arjang's personal lab

        Arjang and Noxturn walks into the lab with Arjang pointing to a creature in a tube. The creature is humanoid, with the build being a combination of amphibian and mammalian, in shape standing at roughly 2 yards 2 feet and 10 inches tall. The head of the creature has six noticeable eyes, four 3 feet tall horns on the curves of its skull with a single 1 foot 9 inch tall horn located on its forehead, its nose is roughly 8 feet and 2 inches long nose, two fox ears are located on the top of its skull that are roughly 1 yard 2 feet tall with two humanoid ears on the sides of its skull that 3 feet long and 4 feet tall, and its mouth is 10 feet long with nine sets of teeth which are 3 feet and 2 inches tall each. On the side of its torso are 40 arms, 20 arms are heavily muscular being 1 yard 2 feet and 9 inches long with the hands being roughly 3 feet and 9 inches in diameter with each finger being 30 inches long and the other 20 arms are thin and long being 3 yards long with the hands being 20 inches in diameter with each finger being 40 inches long.

        Noxturn walks around the tube rubbing his chin. He eventually stops and says, "I don't know Arjang… I feel like you're messing with energies and powers which neither one of us is ready or prepared to deal with. I refuse to use this… This beast. I dread to see this monster wearing one of the control masks... " Arjang walks over to Noxturn and says, "I understand my lord. Honestly I figured you would be against this. I actually didn't create this being… I found it in a temple in the plains of slave planet number 12. From what I have gathered in the texts that were lying around the temple and on the walls. This thing is a demon that is said to have been frozen in time and space by the goddess, Dipihon, when the demon attacked her sacred people the Dipihians."

        Noxturn turned his head to Arjang with an eyebrow raised, saying, "And you took this demon… Why?" Arjang sighed and said, "Simple… Research. If I can discover the source of its power I could grant you and your generals true immortality. We both know that you are eventually going to be killed by these 'Five Stars'. I am just trying to beat these stars to you and give you immortality." Noxturn looked at him and said, "Why? I am already immortal. Or have you forgotten fool."

Noxturn Imperial Science Labs

        Noxturn walks into the main Noxturn Imperial Science Lab and immediately sees a power suit. It is pure black with dark grey highlights around the edges of the joints. It is roughly 9 foot 4 inches, adding roughly another foot to his already tall figure. He could see that there were plenty of weapons for him to use. He put on the power suit and ran out into the training area, where he is struck by lightning, completely destroying his power suit. He is frustrated and returns to the labs with smoke and charred remains of the suit hanging off of his cape and suit. His cross-shaped head is blackened from the pure energy of the lightning. "Arjang… Do you have the suit back upped in the database or have replacements?" Arjang nods and says, "My lord we have many power suits… That was our latest… Pity about the lightning but we can adjust and rebuild."

Underground labs of the Noxturn Empire

       The female scientist who asked Noxturn for permission to make bio-organic weapons and clones smiles while saying, "Well done, Nindu! You have got the permission to hold the research that we have been trying to do for years! Now to create these bio-organic weapons and clones for Noxturn while creating that cure that our species is needing desperately!"

Eltar, Daito continent, Eltarian year 14,999 (Roughly 20 Noxturn Imperial Standard Years later)

       Zordon, Zoltar, and Sabevy were sitting a table in The Commandough Pizzeria waiting for their 80 inch pizza with hegeango sauce, chossury and sour catnip seasoning, clisiocona, ianana, drarang, cavern fruit, heart grape, and wreogette. As the waiter was coming over with refills of their vibrant crash tropical cool winged ales and the pizza.

       The pizza smelled amazing to the three hungry males. They could smell the sweet tanginess of the heart grapes, drarang, clisiocona, and the hegeango sauce along with the bitterness of the cavern fruit and ianana which worked perfectly with the savoriness of the wreogette. The vibrant crash tropical cool winged ales were an amazing addition to the smell of the pizza with their cool spiciness. As the pizza and ales were laid on the tables the men could easily see that the pizza was cooked perfectly with the crust being a perfectly golden rose pink color and the topping were an amazing paint on top of the crust with its vibrant oranges, purples, teals, reds, blues, yellows, greens, and sages. The ales were a bright and fancy pinkish yellow with orange cream resting on top of the liquid. The men were about to grab a bite when the viewing globe on the wall next to them lit up.

       Nickel was walking around Nios Circle looking for the Banque Trèfle Bank in order to get some Ekinar in order to buy some materials to help with the building of the new orphanage in the area, when suddenly the flying viewing globes around the sky activated with breaking news. Xof was in his flat working on some problems that appeared in his research while listening to the news on his viewing globe. Yensid was sitting around the recreational area of the military base that his father took him to just waiting for something interesting to happen to relieve him of his boredom when the viewing globe in front of him activated with the news on it.

Eltarian Fleet on the edge of the M50 Galaxy

       A tall female Eltarian is standing in front of a camera holding Alpha 5 Version 90.87, "Hello this is Tirrip of Eltar reporting for the United M Galaxy News Channel! And we have breaking news. The Noxturn Empire of the M48 Galaxy is headed directly for the M50 Galaxy. The Noxturn Empire is notorious for its evil ways, which include but are not limited to the following: the destruction of entire solar systems, which include the entire M47 Galaxy; and the biological experiments that they do on their prisoners of war." The camera Alpha 5 turns to the viewing area of the ship that they are on, showing the Noxturn Empire's fleet which is currently in battle with the Eltarian Fleet.  
  
---


	2. Episode 3: The First Power Ranger Team Appears Part Two

Power Rangers: Eltar Episode Two: The First Power Ranger Team Appears Eltar, The Commandough Pizzeria, Eltarian Standard Year: 14,999 Zoltar slams his hand on the table, yelling, “Those idiots! Who in their right minds would willingly give up their lives in order to delay Noxturn’s forces! Those aren’t even proper military ships! Half of them are just merchant ships… I pity those fools…” Zordon looks at Zoltar and says, “Don’t give them your pity. Give them your hope! Those ‘fools’ as you call them are our galaxy’s last hope against Noxturn. Unless you and a group of people are planning something. Wait a minute… I have been working on a project in order to improve my technology knowledge in order to further my studies in technalchemy studies. I am currently calling it Project Grid.” Zoltar grabs a piece of their pizza saying, “Why don’t you use that to create a way to defend Eltar? You seem really set on defending Eltar or am I misreading you right now?” Zordon pauses in his eating, “What gives you that idea?” Sabevy leans forward and says, “It’s written all over your face man.” Zordon sighs and gets a to-go box saying, “Fine then… I’ll head off with some pizza so I can speed up the production of the Grid then.” Eltar, Zordon’s Lab Zordon runs into the lab and turns on his viewing globes. “Ok! Time to continue that research into the Grid… So far all I can tell is that it’s made out of pure life energy. Maybe I should look at some military stuff to help me with the style of defense that will be used by my creations…” He looks to his side, “I really don’t like the military’s style of defending Eltar but they also have the best technological knowledge that I have direct access to without breaking into the museums.” He reaches down and grabs a box roughly the size of a quarter. “At least this power device is able to store and output trillions of gigavolts per square hand.” Zordon begins typing on the viewing globe in front of him with the imprinter, “Hm… Let’s see what to look at first? I know that there’s been a ton of planetary and space missions that the Eltarian Assembly have funded over the years…” Zordon stops in amazement just as the viewing globe blares to life with a news report. “We have breaking news… The last remains of Eltar’s Space Fleet just been destroyed by the Noxturn Empire. We urge that all people who are outside remain in hiding until the Noxturn Empire arrives and hope that they ignore us.” Zordon bows his head in a sign of respect and hope that the spirits of the dead to return to the singular essesance for the fleet and raises his head with a fire in his eyes. “Well then… Time to look into this ‘Ranger Program’ that the Eltarian Assembly had during the Enlightenment Era!” Eltar, a week later, Eltarian Standard Year 15,000 The Noxturn Empire’s first scouts arrive at Eltar, landing on the planet. The Noxturn Soldiers walk out of the Inferno Scout Ship. The first Noxturn Soldier walks over to a building and punching the wall, completely destroying the wall. It growls, “Surely the great Eltarians would have better walls than that!” It turns to the other soldiers and yells to them, “Destroy this city and kill anyone you see!” The soldiers all nod and run off. Zordon’s lab Zordon is seen standing above a workbench, he wipes his hand on his forehead, “Finally done! Now to attach this power suit to the Grid!” He runs over to the viewing globe on his desk with the power suit. Just as he arrived at the desk his second viewing globe lights up with a Noxturn Soldier on screen, “Hello people of Eltar. I am a Noxturn Soldier and I am here to tell you that today is the day of your planet’s death!” Zordon is terrified but musters his courage and begins to type at the imprinter in front of his viewing globe. Outside of Zordon’s lab Zoltar is running away from the Noxturn Soldiers, “What are you damn things! And how are you able to destroy entire walls of Askalt-Festium! Those things are 50 Ellions thick!” A Noxturn Soldier yells back, “Oh? That’s how thick those silly putty walls are! We’re able to destroy walls upwards of 250 Ellions thick, if I am doing the math conversion right! We don’t really know the limit yet either!” Zoltar’s face pales and he notices Zordan’s lab and runs into it. “Zordan! Get your behind out of that damn chair! The Noxturn Soldiers are here!” Zordan makes no move to get out of his chair. “Damn it Zordon! Get out of the chair!” Zordon turns his head and shouts back, “Give me another minute! I almost done with this thing!” Zoltar storms over to Zordon and says, “What in the blazes are you working on!” Zordon jumps up with what appears to Zoltar to be an oddly shaped watch in his hand. “Got it! Zoltar use this device to transform and stop those damned Noxturn Soldiers!” Zoltar looks at the device which is now laying in his hand, “How do I activate this damned thing then?” Zordon then looks sheepish, “Um… I am not sure… I guess it’s voice activated?” Zoltar then looks at Zordon in pure frustration, “How am I supposed to defeat an entire army all by myself? Just seal up this damn lab and I go find Sabevy and three others!” Zoltar then runs out of the lab. Eltar, outskirts of the Meledon Continent, The City of Icocester “The City of History and Myths” Eltarian Standard Year 15,000 Zoltar ran down the Millennium Sea Overpass both thanking and cursing the fact that the bridge had pedestrian lanes with teleportation gates. The gates allowed him to travel towards the Meledon Continent but at the same time it allowed the Noxturn Soldiers to do the same time. Zoltar had ran out of breath and stopped to catch his breath, he gasped out, “Damn it! I forgot how far the Meledon Continent was from the Daito Continent!” City of Icocester, Sabevy’s flat Sabevy was roaming around his flat looking for something that could help him board up his front door, unaware of the fact that the Noxturn Soldiers could easily destroy any of his walls and/or flat. He eventually finds a picture frame that has yet to be fitted with a picture. He grabs it and begins heading to his front door. Just as he reaches the door, the wall that holds up the front door is destroyed. Sabevy jumps back into a basic Iatia Ertu stance, he looks around and randomly tosses the picture frame into the horde of Noxturn Soldiers. The Noxturn Soldier that is hit by the picture frame falls to the ground clutching its groin, leading to the leader yelling out “Soldier down!” Sabevy uses this chance to run away from the area. Shortly afterwards, Zoltar finds Sabevy running towards him. The both stop but are immediately surrounded by the squadron of Noxturn Soldiers that were in Sabevy’s flat. Sabevy drops down into the same stance from Iatia Ertu while Zoltar drops down into an advanced Hoabongi stance. Zoltar tells Sabevy, “I got the left side, you handle the right side!” Sabevy looks at Zoltar and yells back, “What?! Are you crazy!? We’ll die if we attack head on! Those guys can destroy the walls on my flat! Just knock down a few and get away from the group!” Zoltar nods and jumps towards the group of Noxturn Soldiers using the classic chop from the Kbokwo martial arts, “Strike true, fist of Daitoalian origins!” Sabevy sighs and jumps into the group of Noxturn Soldiers that he is handling, “I will forever be unbroken!!!” During the battle, Zoltar and Sabevy begin hearing sounds of fighting beyond their group of Noxturn Soldiers. Zoltar yells over to Sabevy, “What do you think going on over there?” Sabevy says, “I don’t know but let’s head over there! If nothing else we would be able to gain some support in this fight!” Slowly both Zoltar and Sabevy head over to the sounds of fighting that they are hearing, while they are still fighting off their horde of Noxturn Soldiers. Eventually, both Eltarian groups are standing in the middle of a giant horde of Noxturn Soldiers. Suddenly, a soldier stopped and placed a hand to its ear, “Soldiers! Halt! Higher priority target has been located!” The horde breaks away from Zoltar and the others, leaving them confused but grateful. Zoltar looks at the group, “Hey my brother has a project that I feel like could help us fight off the Noxturn Soldiers.” The rest nod and Zoltar leads them to Zordon’s lab. Daito Continent, Zordon’s Lab Xof is standing in front of the workbench looking carefully at the wrist-mounted device, “And you mean to tell me that you all by yourself managed to completely created a brand new energy source?” Zordon smiles and says, “No I didn't create this power, I discovered a way to tap into it with these devices, simply say a phrase and you will be transmorphed into new armored forms. Also Zoltar while you were out getting everyone I managed to add in an activation phrase: ‘With the Power of Eltar’.” Zoltar, Xof, Sabevy, Yensid, and Nickel each grab one of the five devices on the workbench. Zoltar then says, “Ok! Let’s go! I don’t know what’ll happen when activate these devices. Let’s do it when we run into one of those hordes of Noxturn Soldiers.” Xof, Sabevy, Yensid, and Nickel nod and follow Zoltar up the stairs. Daito Continent, Outside Zordon’s Lab Nickel looks up at the sky and sees a formation of the scout ships heading to Meledon. She then stops and shouts, “Look! Those Noxturn scout ships are heading towards the capital!” Zoltar stops and follows the ships’ path and nods saying, “Follow me! I know a few good shortcuts and paths that’ll keep those Soldiers off our backs!” He then runs off towards an alleyway. Daito Continent, The Capital Zoltar and the others stop in front of the once glorious emerald-colored steps of the capital, now in various states of destruction from the Noxturn Soldiers attacks. Zoltar steps forward and yells out, “Soldier forces of the Noxturn Empire! Come and fight! The challenge that you have been seeking awaits!” The others look at each nervously but determinedly. Zoltar stood at the foot of the stairs looking determined and powerful in his black and brown overcoat with just the bottoms of his hiking boots sticking out from the overcoat. A large group of Noxturn Soldiers, each standing at roughly 8 foot 9 inches or roughly 2.6 meters (in Earth terms), walk into view. The closest soldier is seen with its hand around the back of the collar of a small Aennakan female, who appeared to be 16 Eltarian Standard Years old. Zoltar stiffen and yelled out, “Guys! They have a hostage! Ready to transform?!” The others yell out, “Ready!” In unison, they each step forward with each hand to the side of their bodies parallel to the ground. As they step back into neutral position they place both wristbands on top of each other, “With the Power of Eltar!” As soon as the words leave their mouths a powerful explosion happens engulfing them. When the explosion dies down, through the smoke the Noxturn Soldiers see where the five Eltarians once stood, now stand five beings with powerful auras in Power Suits of bright colors. The being where Zoltar once stood spun around and said, “Red Ranger!” The man where Sabevy stood spun around and said, “Blue Ranger!” The figure where Xof stood spun around and said, “Yellow Ranger!” The green clad figure where Yensid stood spun around and said, “Green Ranger!” And the female figure where Nickel stood spun around and said, “Pink Ranger!” The five Rangers back flipped to stand in the middle of the road. The Red Ranger took a step forward in a lunge, “Forces of the Noxturn Empire! Beware our righteous fury!” The Pink Ranger rotated by two degrees to her left and lunged in that direction, “You have killed many innocent lives! We will defend the remaining innocents and avenge those poor innocents that have been lost due to your deadly empire!” The Yellow Ranger straightened up, “Noxturn shall know that he is not unchallenged anymore!” The Green Ranger also straightened up, “His callous and arrogance nature will lead to his downfall!” The Blue Ranger got down on one knee, “He shall discover that no one is invincible!” The five Rangers shout, “We are the Power Rangers!” The Noxturn Soldier holding the Annakan female stepped forward with determination while holding his fist next to her face, “Stand down, you so called Power Rangers or this stupid Annakan yuilon shall die!” The Pink, Green, Yellow, and Blue Rangers step back, but the Red Ranger stays in place, “Oh really? Then why do I see a trail of orange running down your leg and on the steps?” The Noxturn Soldier tosses the girl to the side yelling and charges at the Ranger. As the Soldier reaches the step in front of the Red Ranger, he jumps over them and lands in a pose showing that he had attempted a drop kick. Several seconds later, the charging Soldier stumbles and falls to the ground in a puddle of orange. Red looks down and says, “Oh I guess that was blood not what I thought it was.” Red runs up to continue fighting the Noxturn Soldiers, Blue looks at Yellow, “Yellow get the girl and get her somewhere safe! Everyone else help Red!” Yellow, Green, and Pink nod, “Roger!” Yellow runs to the Annakan girl and lifts her up into a fireman’s carry heading towards Wisdom Lake Medical Center. As Blue, Green, and Pink get into the brawl ensuing with Red and the Noxturn Soldiers, they see him low spin kick the feet from underneath twenty of them and then crane kicks two others. Green runs up behind a Noxturn Soldier who is attempting to jump down onto Red and snap kicks them into a flagpole that breaks in two with the top half implanting itself into the ground directly in front of a charging Noxturn Soldier whose face smashes into the ball on top of the flag. Pink flips over a wave of two hundred Noxturn Soldiers landing the middle of the next wave of them with a shockwave that vaporizes 50 of them and then knocks away the rest of them. Pink steps up from her landing and looks around, “Holy yenk! What the qinklo happened here.” One of the Noxturn Soldiers weakly raises a hand before dropping it, “That was you…” As the Soldier utters that sentence he gasps for breath. Pink sinks to her knees in shock, meanwhile a bold Noxturn Soldier sneaks up on her. Blue sees this and rushes over to the Soldier in a slapping motion completely knocking off the, now identifiable, man’s helmet off his face, followed shortly by his shattering mask. Pink, as she hears the mask shatter, turns around and walks calmly up to the Noxturn Soldier, who now is backing up with obvious confusion written on his face, and says, “Who are you and what is your purpose, here on Eltar?” The man’s face hardens and says, “You are nothing compared to the great Emperor Noxturn!” Blue just sighs and walks aways, towards another group of Soldiers, whispering in the man’s ear, “You poor soul…” This leaves the man confused before he feels a sharp pain in his legs and waist, before he loses feeling in his body which leads him to search his surroundings to figure out what is going on. Where he discovers that the helmet he was wearing was absorbing clusters of his skin, causing him to scream in fear and pain. Pink watches as the man is slowly absorbed by the helmet before a wave is shot off, destroying the helmet, towards space. Daito Continent, Wisdom Lake Medical Center Yellow is running down a street towards where the Wisdom Lake Medical Center was, “I really hope that the Noxturn Soldiers didn’t reach the medical center yet!” As he turns the corner towards the medical center, he stops in awe and shock. There standing in it full glory was the Wisdom Lake Medical Center, “Geez, seriously is it some cosmic law out there against the destruction of these places?” Yellow rushes to the emergency admissions section of the medical center. He rushes up to the nurse’s desk, where the nurse on duty there is already on the phone with another nurse or doctor. She turns towards Yellow and says, “Sir or ma’am, can you wait over there for a couple of moments while the staff gets a spot available for the young lady?” Yellow looks over to the area that the nurse is pointing to and nods, “If you want just let me know when the space is available and I can carry her over to it.” The nurse nods, “We’ll see, sir.” Daito Continent, Eltar Capital Red runs down to the road in front of the Eltarian capital where he is met with Blue, Green, and Pink, “Hey where’s Yellow?” Blue notes, “I sent him to the Wisdom Lake Medical Center with that young lady.” Red nods and says, “Fair enough. Anyone got any good ideas for how we take these goons out?” Pink nods, “I have an idea! Stand back!” Pink stands in a pose where both of her arms are going straight up in the air from her shoulders and her legs are positioned at a 35 degree angle from her hips. Green stumbles back and exclaims, “Pink? What are you doing?!” Pink turns her head slowly to look at Green and says with some noticeable strand on her voice, “I noticed that when we transform into these forms, there is a huge amount of energy that is both directed in and around us. So I was thinking that if we could direct the energy into a single focus point, like say a ball, we could use it to defeat at least a good size chuck of these guys. Although it would have to start with one of us, I’ll start for this round, and be sent to each of us who is available in the fight before we can launch it.” A bright pink glow suddenly appears around and inside Pink, Red exclaims, “Such energy!” Pink suddenly begins to roll her body in circular motions creating bright pink afterimages of pure energy to form and her transformation device to slowly absorb the afterimages and directing the energy into a ball in front of Blue. Blue steps forward to grab the ball of energy but before he can grab it, his device lights up in a bright blue light and an amazingly bright glow begins to appear around him. The ball floats over to Green who repeats the motion with the same results except for a green glow instead of blue. As the ball reaches Red it is extremely large, being roughly 3.9 meters (or 12.7953 feet) in diameter, and is a bright swirling mess of pink, green, and blue light. Red reaches out and grabs the ball, creating a larger ball of energy that is now swirling in red, pink, green, and blue light. Suddenly Pink, Red, Green, and Blue all strike a pose where their arms are behind their backs to their left side with the ball of energy in the middle of all four Rangers. They as a single group thrust their hands forward in a 5 thrust set up, top hand first/bottom hand second. At the end of the motion, all of them shout in rage. The ball of energy flies towards the group of Noxturn Soldiers. As it reaches the outer layer of them, they are launched towards the ball of energy. The ball of energy goes through about 89-91 layers of the poor mooks before exploding into a brilliant ball of pink, red, green, and blue flames. Pink collapses on to the ground, “Holy… That was taxing…” Blue and Green bend down to help Pink up. Red looks to the medical center and says, “Head to the medical center. Check in with Yellow and the girl. I am going to talk with Zordon about some things.” Author’s Note: Ok, so many of you may have noticed the major change in the chapters. Here’s the reasoning. The full episode is ready and I want to keep it simple. So hopefully each chapter will equal an episode from here on out. I won’t promise anything other than if the chapters are parts, when the full episode is done I will do the same to that episode as I did this one.  |   
  
---


End file.
